Save Me
by ThiccAnko
Summary: Naruto falls into depression when he does something he'll never forgive himself for. As he begins to slowly throw his life away, he crosses paths with someone he hardly knows, and sees that he's not the only one suffering. Rated M for language, and adult/sexual themes. Previously known as 'Breaking Out, Breaking Down'. Contains synonymous plot and setting with 'Almost Easy'.
1. Chapter 1: The Long Talk

Naruto flinched as he downed yet another shot of the bar's strongest liquor. He slammed the small glass onto the wooden counter he rested his arms on, taking a deep breath as the liquid slowly spread a very warm feeling throughout his body that he was all too familiar with by now. Had he'd been a normal shinobi, his liver would be screwed. But even with his healing factor granted to him by Kyuubi no Yoko, he still could feel every ounce of sake that he consumed over the last hour or so. His eye itched and the simple movement of rubbing it made him feel as though the world started spinning below him.

The bartender that stood a few feet from him looked at him and sighed. He'd seen some pretty impressive drinkers in his years at bartending this place, but he didn't know anyone who could take fifteen shots of his hardest stuff like this kid. And Naruto was a minor, at that. Here, the rule was that the word 'teen' cannot be in the number of your age in order for them to purchase drinks. And Naruto was seventeen. At the other bar across the village, anyone sixteen and up could drink. But this one was for adults that had a bit more mileage in life. He had refused to let him buy anything at first, but Naruto insisted that he had the money, and needed to drink. If it wasn't for the look in his eyes that the bartender saw, Naruto probably wouldn't have even been here. He saw that the kid had been through something, and even the bartender could tell he could really use a drink.

"Another." Naruto slurred, finding that his tongue went numb from the chemicals he consumed. The bartender rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Kid, if you have another drink, you'll match your age. I think you've had enough." He says, looking at Naruto sympathetically from across the counter. Naruto looked up at him with a minor glare, finding it hard to focus his eyes on him.

"I'm fine, just... gimme 'nother one." Naruto commanded, extending his hand out as if the bartender would just hand him the whole bottle.

The clerk shook his head, "Sorry kid, I'm not giving you any more to drink. I shouldn't even be allowing you to sit here right now. So why not just go home and stay there for the rest of the night before you do something you'll regret, huh?"

Before Naruto could reply, the bartender walked away to serve someone else.

"Asshole." Naruto spat. Despite the clerk refusing to give him another drink, he knew that he was right. Naruto was fucked up. He knew he needed to get home soon, but decided to wait until some of the alcohol dissipated from his system. If he tried to go home now, he'd probably fall all over the place.

He turned around in his seat and overlooked the whole bar. There wasn't many people here, considering how it was a Monday night. Most people were probably preparing to go to bed right about now.

Just then, someone sat in the stool next to him. He looked over and saw that it was someone he knew, but the name escaped him.

It was then that the person looked over at him. Those red irises should have been a big giveaway. However, her name was still unclear to him. He was thinking hard about what it could be, a bit harder than he should have been.

He missed the fact that the woman was beginning to look at him strangely.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" He almost missed that she was talking to him. He shook his head to clear his mind, but only ended up making himself dizzier.

He recovered enough to properly reply, "I'm just, uh... Havin' a few drinks..."

The woman gave a short chuckle, "Well, I see that. But I know that you couldn't possibly be over nineteen. I didn't even know that you drink."

Naruto laughed, a bit more than he should have, "Ah, I just felt like having a few... I kinda bugged the bartender to let me in."

When the beautiful lady gave a short yet warm signature smile, her name became clear to him now. Yuuhi. Kurenai Yuuhi. Hinata's and Kiba's sensei.

"Well, I'm not going to bug you, or lecture you or anything. I did a few similar things when I was your age, too." Kurenai said. "Just... don't overdo it."

 _"She's nice."_ Naruto thought.

"I'll try not to." He said. Kurenai turned her head and ordered to have the same drink Naruto was having. When she got it, her ruby lips parted and allowed the liquid to flow into her mouth.

She flinched in shock after tasting and swallowing the contents, "Oh my!" She exclaimed before looking at Naruto with surprise evident on her features, "Naruto... you were drinking this?"

Naruto chuckled and nodded, "Uh-huh."

She counted the amount of shot glasses surrounding him. This increased her surprise tenfold, "And you've had that many? You honestly don't look anywhere near as drunk as you should be." She told him.

"I don't feel as drunk as I should be." Naruto replied with a short chuckle.

"You must have a liver made of gold." Kurenai remarked, "I'm pretty sure I'd be at the hospital if I had what you had."

 _"Yeah, well, we all can't be that fortunate, I guess."_ He almost said out loud. Naruto replied by snorting, following with a shrug of his shoulders.

Kurenai stared at the remains of her drink, then shrugged as well. "Well, this must be some good stuff if it's this strong. I could use it." She pinched her nose, then downed the rest of the liquid in one go. Kurenai rapidly shook her head and was hit with the recoil from the strong liquor. The pinching-your-nose technique never actually helps as it should.

It burned her throat on the way down, so she had to wait a few seconds before talking again.

"So how's Kakashi doing? And the rest of your team?"

"They're fine." Naruto said quickly. Kurenai noted the passive response, and Naruto noticed her noticing it.

"Um... Kakashi-sensei is still recovering from the hospital due to our last mission, but he should be out by tomorrow..." He elaborated.

"That's good. Glad to see that Kakashi is recovering okay." She nodded. She caught on to how awkward the conversation was running and chose not to address it, but was sure to make a mental note of it.

Naruto quickly changed the subject, "So how's Kiba, Hinata, and... Er..."

"Shino?"

Naruto nodded. Drunk or not, he could never remember his name, "Yeah, him."

"They're fine." Kurenai ordered another shot of the same stuff, "Kiba and Akamaru are knuckleheads, as usual. Shino's always the mysterious one. And Hinata will be Hinata."

Naruto nodded. He smiled as he remembered his old friends. He should probably pay them a visit sooner than later.

Kurenai and Naruto spent the next hour or so small talking about random things. Kurenai, thanks to the bar's strongest stuff, was now almost as drunk as Naruto. But she only had half the amount of drinks that Naruto had.

They were now laughing, as Naruto told her about the time he pranked Tsunade by switching the contents of her bottle of sake with Ton-Ton's urine. If he'd ever gotten caught for that prank, he was sure her foot would still be lodged up his ass to this very day.

Another two shots slid Kurenai's way. She looked at the bartender to make sure his back was turned, then sent Naruto a sneaky grin. She handed him one of the glasses.

"Ssshhhh..." She drunkenly held her index finger in front of her lips. She then extended her glass, "To good times." She proposed.

Naruto grinned and collided his glass with hers, "To good times." They then took the whole shot in one go simultaneously.

Once Naruto put the glass on the counter, the world around him began to spin out of his control.

Then, all of the sudden, he felt as if he were flying.

 _ **THUD.**_

Naruto hit the ground hard.

* * *

Naruto groggily woke up with his eyes still shut. He groaned and creaked his eyes open, light searing into his retinas.

"Naruto-kun, you're up! Are you okay?" He barely heard a voice say to him. His eyes got used to the light a bit, so he leaned up from where he was laying and looked around. It was then he realized that he had the mother of all headaches.

He also saw that he was no longer in the bar. He wasn't even in his own apartment. He was in an unfamiliar home. One decorated with many flowers that had a delightful aroma to them.

He then saw Kurenai at his side. How he missed spotting her the first time he looked around, he'll never know.

"Ugh..." He groaned, holding his throbbing head. "What... What happened?"

Kurenai gave a soft smile, "You overdosed at the bar and passed out."

Naruto thought about it and could just faintly recall himself having drinks with Kurenai.

Her smile slid into a frown, "Are you alright, though? You hit your head really hard..."

"Well, that explains this huge headache I have..." He tells her groggily, "But I think I'm fine otherwise."

"Oh, good. I was scared you may have a concussion." Kurenai let out a breath of relief. Naruto saw that she felt guilty as she frowned a bit more, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have given you another drink."

Naruto sat up on the couch he was laying on. Kurenai sat beside him and gently rubbed his head. The action caught Naruto off-guard. They didn't know each other. So why was she being so nice to him?

"I-It's fine. I shouldn't have been there to begin with." Naruto mumbled, trying not to think too much about it, "How long was I out?"

Kurenai looked at him sympathetically, "For around thirty minutes or so." Naruto nodded. That explains why he still felt drunk and could smell the lingering alcohol in Kurenai's breath, "Are you sure you're okay? Do you want anything? Water, tea?" She offered politely.

Naruto thought for a second, "Yeah, I'm okay. And a glass of water would be nice."

Kurenai nodded with a smile and walked into the nearby kitchen. She returned a few seconds later with two tall glasses of water.

She handed one to him, "Thanks." He replied, drinking the water to help get rid of the taste of alcohol.

"You're welcome." Kurenai took a sip of her own. While Naruto was still gulping it down, Kurenai looked at him with wondering and concerned eyes.

"...Naruto?"

Naruto cleared his throat after swallowing the rest of the water in his mouth, "Hm?"

"Are you okay otherwise? I mean, young adults like you aren't allowed in bars like that for a reason." She inquired.

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah? What's wrong with having a few good drinks?"

The Genjutsu Mistress noted his defensive tone.

"There's plenty of bars around for men your age, though."

"I thought you said you weren't gonna lecture me?"

Kurenai was no dummy. She knew she found a nerve.

"This isn't a lecture. I'm just worried about you, hun."

"Why would you be worried about me?" Said Naruto, now slightly annoyed with the prodding, "I'm okay. I have nothing to hide."

"I never said you did."

Naruto looked at Kurenai, to see that she was already eyeing him down. The room fell silent for a while.

"It's getting late." Naruto mumbled, getting up from his seat, "I should get going."

Naruto turned around to head for the door and Kurenai raised an eyebrow, "So, no 'thank you' for helping you after you passed out in the bar? That's charming."

Naruto stopped walking and grimaced at her offended and sarcastic tone.

"Thank you, Kurenai-sensei." Was his dry response. He then continued heading for the door.

Kurenai sighed, "Naruto, stop."

Naruto grabbed the doorknob to her front door as if he didn't hear her.

"I'm just trying to help, Naruto."

Naruto opened the door.

"Whatever it is you're going through, it—"

Naruto slammed the door shut and quickly turned around.

"Damn it, can you give it a fucking rest already?!" Naruto shouted, "I'm fine! I don't need your help, okay?! Quit bugging me, for Kami's sake!"

The Uzumaki blinked and immediately regretted everything he just said.

Kurenai, on the other hand, was unprepared for his outburst.

Naruto covered his mouth in shock. Did he really just scream at her? For no particularly good reason? It didn't even feel like he had control of his own voice.

"Oh God, I... I'm sorry, Kurenai-sensei. I don't really know where that came from..."

Kurenai looked down at the floor. Those dazzling red eyes soon began building up with excess liquid.

Naruto didn't know what to say. He could clearly see she was hurt, and all she was doing was trying to help him. And how he lashed out at her was completely unnecessary and borderline inhumane. To hurt someone for doing nothing but reaching out to help him made him feel like... a monster.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. He turned around and grabbed the doorknob again.

"I'm just... gonna go." Naruto mumbled, "I'm sorry, and I didn't mean what I said. I guess I'm just as much of a demon as everyone seems to think."

Kurenai wiped her tears and took a deep breath with closed eyes.

"You're not a demon." Kurenai said slowly, just as Naruto was one foot out the door, "You might be a bit of a jerk, but... you're not a demon."

The Jinchuuriki looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "You do know what I have in me, right?"

Kurenai hesitated. Speaking about such a secretive matter was a forbidden law, with punishment being execution. However, she guessed it didn't matter when the secret in question was known by the person that the secret was about.

"What do you mean when you say that?" She asked for reassurance.

Naruto sighed, "The demon that every adult knows is sealed inside me."

Kurenai nodded. At least he was aware, "Yes, I'm aware. And I still stand by what I said." She looked him straight into his cerulean eyes, "You're not a demon."

Naruto was actually shocked to hear her say that, "How can you tell me that when I just lashed out at you and made you cry not even five minutes ago?"

Kurenai wiped her last tear as he said that. After doing so, she let out another deep breath, "Naruto, what you said was pretty rude and hurtful, no doubt about it. But trust me when I say that it doesn't make you a demon."

Naruto stared at the ground, "... You don't understand." He mumbled.

"What don't I understand?"

Naruto didn't give her an immediate response, "The fact that I really am a demon. I'm not just saying that because of how much of a jerk I am. I can turn into a literal demon. One that can hurt anyone and anything around me."

"Naruto, with all due respect, you don't seem like you'd hurt a fly without feeling bad." Kurenai told him honestly, "I've heard a lot about you being a fine shinobi, but I think you're far from a killer or dangerous person. I think you're just going through some things, which is to be expected, given our line of work."

Naruto remained silent and Kurenai sighed again. She patted the spot on her couch next to her as a prompt for him to sit next to her again. Naruto hesitated, but complied.

"Naruto, I don't want to pester you or prod too much if it makes you uncomfortable. I just want to help you out where I can." She informed him empathetically.

"Why waste your time on a monster like me?" Naruto huffed, "All I do is hurt people."

"Naruto, if you're referring to me crying because of what you said, just know that I'm just... dealing with a lot myself." Kurenai said, trying to hold in her emotional reaction due to just thinking about it, "Otherwise, I'd have taken it in stride."

"It's not just that..." Said Naruto with a sigh.

Kurenai waited for him to continue, but he seemed to be stuck in thought, "You don't have to tell me if you don't wan-"

"I... murdered my own teammate."

What he said completely derailed her train of thought.

Naruto shook his head once he saw the look on her face, "Yeah. I killed someone on my team, and I honestly feel as though I should be locked away somewhere."

Kurenai Yuuhi didn't know how to properly phrase her next question with the best of her ability, but proceeded with it regardless, "Naruto... why and how did you do something like that?" She asked with a careful tone.

"That's what I've been telling you this whole time." Naruto sighed, "I'm a demon. The Kyuubi that is sealed inside of me can make me turn into one when my temper takes over. I gain this immense power that makes me rampage and cause destruction. It happened on a mission where my team and I were to track down intel on Orochimaru. He said some things to me that really pushed me into that state... It's happened to me quite a few times already, but this most recent time it happened, I... fatally wounded my own comrade. I don't even remember it happening. All I can recall is me getting mad, then... me waking up to see my teammate Sakura in critical condition. Yamato-sensei said he saw everything and relayed the information to me, telling me that I came at her like a wild animal."

As Naruto had his face in his palms to work out his emotions, Kurenai thought to herself for a second, "Naruto, from what it sounds like, it sounds more like a side effect of having the Kyuubi sealed inside you, not so much that you were the one who did it."

"I personally don't see why it'd make a difference."

"It makes a difference because it displays the difference between an accident, and something that you did voluntarily." Kurenai explained.

Naruto shrugged, "I guess. But at the end of the day, if it was not for me, Sakura would still be here." He then gripped at his hair, "To me, it doesn't make a difference whether or not I meant to do it. No matter how you look at it, someone died because of me."

Kurenai frowned. She felt bad for Naruto. And not just because of this incident, but because of everything he had to endure as a result of the Kyuubi being sealed in him. It wasn't his choice. He had no say in the matter. But yet, everyone had treated him like a monster. She'd heard and seen the villagers, and even some shinobi, shunning, abusing, and even talking about killing Naruto to get rid of the demon that almost wiped out their whole village. Kurenai always hated that kind of behavior. Naruto was a kid, whether or not a demon was locked away inside him. And to treat a kid with that much venom and animosity was something that Kurenai thought was totally inappropriate and unacceptable.

"I understand, Naruto." She told him, "I-"

"How could you understand?" Naruto asked, sounding very frustrated.

Kurenai took a deep breath. Then, as unexpected as it was for Naruto, she slapped him. She did it hard enough for the sound of her palm running across his cheek to echo throughout the room they were in.

Naruto was so caught off guard, it took him a while to register what happened, "...What the hell was that for?" He demanded, clearly offended.

"That was for shouting at me earlier." She stated, "And it was also to prove a point."

"And that point is?" He inquired, holding his currently warm cheek.

"That I hurt you. People hurt people all the time, Naruto. People have hurt me, I have hurt other people, and people are going to hurt you, just as you are going to hurt others in the future. And whether you do it on purpose or not, it doesn't make you a demon. The demon inside you does not make you a demon because of something that was outside of your control." She explained, making sure to keep her tone gentle.

Naruto didn't respond verbally. He simply shrugged. She could tell he wasn't convinced.

The brunette Jounin sighed, "Naruto, I know you're in a lot of pain right now. And I just want to let you know that... you're not the only one. After all, I was in that bar tonight for a reason, too."

This grabbed Naruto's attention.

The red-eyed Jounin closed her eyes and tried to hold back her emotions enough for her to elaborate, "I know what its like to feel like your actions are the cause behind someone's untimely death."

Naruto lifted his head to look at her, "You... killed someone close to you, too?"

"Not necessarily. I..." Kurenai took another deep, but shaky breath, "I was pregnant a few days ago, and... my baby had been miscarried."

The blonde Jinchuuriki's eyes went wide. His mouth had opened to say something to comfort her, but he couldn't figure out what he wanted to say.

"... Kurenai-sensei, I'm so sorry to hear that." Was all he could come up with, "I didn't even know you were pregnant."

Kurenai's eyes got watery, but she did everything she could to hold herself together.

"I was less than three months pregnant, I wasn't showing much." She answered, "I also didn't tell anyone. I wanted to keep it a surprise."

"Who was the father? If you don't mind me asking."

Kurenai grimaced, "I'm sure you know who Asuma Sorutobi is."

"...Shikamaru's sensei?" Kurenai nodded, "Really? Well, I did see you two together a lot..."

Kurenai gave a short but dry laugh. The room went silent again for a few more seconds.

"Um... What did he say? About the, um..."

Kurenai shook her head, "He doesn't know. About the miscarriage or the baby in general."

Naruto paused, "Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because..." Kurenai tried masking her sadness and anger with a bitter smile, "The fucker dumped me before I could tell him."

Naruto's eyes went wide in disbelief. Who could dump someone as beautiful and wholesome as her?

"What?! Why?" Naruto almost shouted.

Kurenai's teeth were grinding. Someone as gorgeous as her sure looked intimidating when she was upset.

"He claimed that things just weren't working out. He didn't even offer me much more explanation than that." She then wiped her eyes to prevent a tear from falling down her face, "I think... he just found another woman."

"How could anyone possibly trade someone as great as you for someone else?"

Kurenai looked at Naruto and blushed. Naruto noticed this and blushed himself. What he said just came out without a thought.

"I... That's very flattering, Naruto-kun." Kurenai said with a bashful smile.

"It's true! I don't see how anyone could turn you away. You're really pretty and just an overall good person." He said sincerely. Kurenai's smile grew. She could tell that he wasn't hitting on her, or just trying to make her feel better. He really meant what he said.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. But apparently, I must not be enough for him if he just randomly decided to break up with me when everything was going well. Or at least I thought it was..." She sighed.

"His loss. You deserve better." Naruto shrugged.

Kurenai smiled internally. What a charmer this man was.

"The worst part about Asuma dumping me is that the day he did it was the day I planned to tell him I was pregnant." Kurenai shook her head and crossed her arms, "It's almost as though the fucker knew. Pardon my language."

Despite how he knew that Kurenai was being truthful, Naruto had a hard time believing her. He may not have known Asuma all that well, but he seemed like a genuine guy, from what he could remember. He would have never guessed that Asuma would break up like Kurenai like that, whether he may or may not have known that she was pregnant.

Kurenai continued after a brief pause, "A few days followed after and that's when I lost the baby. I guess that whole moment just stressed me out so much... that..." Kurenai couldn't continue. She buried her face into her palms, sobbing and crying her eyes out.

Naruto didn't know what to do or say. So he did what his body was urging him to do. He hugged her. Once his arms enveloped around her, Kurenai clung to him, burying her face into his jacket. Naruto rubbed her back up and down delicately.

They continued like this for at least ten whole minutes, until her sobs died down. She separated from Naruto and let out a sigh.

"...The reason I can relate to you is that I've been struggling with feeling like my miscarriage was my fault."

"How could that possibly be your fault?" Naruto asked.

Kurenai looked down at the floorboards, "Because I allowed my state of mind affect the health and progress of my pregnancy."

"I still don't see how that could be your fault, Kurenai-sensei." Naruto said, "I understand that you could be hurt by the whole break-up, but that doesn't mean you were responsible for what happened with your pregnancy."

Despite her crying not even five minutes ago, Kurenai's lips curled in a small smirk, "Checkmate."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "... Huh?"

"Check and mate." She repeated, "Sounds like someone needs to listen to their own advice."

The spiky-haired genin was still confused, "What do you..."

Realization kicked in. Naruto stopped himself mid-sentence, mouth agape, as he realized what she meant.

She gave him a sad smile, "Naruto, I know what happened with your teammate is very unfortunate. And from what I can tell, you had a very strong connection with her." She then placed a hand on his face, caressing his cheek, "But you have to understand that what happened is not your fault. I know it may not seem like it, seeing as the situation involves you. But just like how I'm not responsible for my miscarriage, you're not responsible for Sakura's death. These things just... happen. And just because the situation involves you doesn't mean that it's your fault."

Naruto wasn't convinced, "N-No, our situations are different because I was on a mission. I failed as a shinobi. I should have kept my emotions in check when Orochimaru provoked me."

"I can say the same about myself, Naruto." She argued politely, "I can say that I should have kept my emotions in check after Asuma broke up with me to make sure that my pregnancy was going to go well."

Naruto didn't respond. He was out of comebacks.

"Hey." Kurenai said gently, smiling at him, "I understand your frustration. I still have days where I beat myself up, too. But you have to realize that life moves on. Don't let this hinder you. Life is bigger than our mistakes and misfortunes, and it's up to us to make the most of it, okay?"

Naruto nodded slowly. He was starting to understand what she was saying now.

"Our situations may be different, but they've affected us in similar ways. I wanted to blame myself because of what happened, too. I was at the bar because I'm still hurting over what happened. I was using liquor to numb that pain temporarily, and I know it's a bad coping method. But I know I'm going to be okay. Life moves on, Naruto. And we're going to lose a lot more people as it does. But we just have to enjoy what we have now, rather than taking away the joy that life gives us by focusing on things that are already said and done. We have to remain resilient, and look forward towards the future."

A tear slid down his face and dripped onto his pants, "I can't just move on that easily, Kurenai-sensei... I used to see Sakura almost every day. Not only that, but I loved her. I only wanted to see her happy, and to realize that I'm the reason she's gone makes it extremely hard not to blame myself."

Kurenai nodded, "I hear you, Naruto. Your feelings are still one-hundred percent valid. And I never said that things would be easy. If anything, this is going to be one of the hardest things that you're going to have to endure. But you're stronger than this. I remember you always shouting around the village about how you're going to become the next Hokage. It takes a very strong person to do that, and I think you have the potential to do just that. You just have to try your best to keep your head up. It's a long and rough journey to be a shinobi, let alone become Hokage. And it's okay to mourn and allow yourself to feel the pain you feel. But don't let it keep you down, Naruto."

"How come... you seem like you know me well when we hardly even know each other..?" He asked through his tears.

"Because, you've made a name for yourself around the village already, Naruto. I've seen you and your antics as a person before you even became a ninja. You were so happy, undeterred by other people trying to get your hopes down, so persistent to get everyone to recognize who you were... I respected that. A lot of the people here saw and still see you as just the container of the Kyuubi. But not me, not with a smile and personality like yours. I was actually hoping to have you as one of my students, so I could show you that not everyone hated you." She said. "You're an amazing, unique person. And if I have enough strength to get back up from my dilemma, I know you can do the same with yours."

"B-But..." Naruto stuttered, "It just hurts... No matter how hard I try to not blame myself, I still feel the same amount of pain... And it makes me wish that I could just end it all and be done with it."

Kurenai gave him her sweetest, most considerate smile. She reached up and caressed the cheek she slapped a few minutes ago, "That slap I gave you earlier, it hurt, right?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah."

"Does it hurt, now?"

"No..."

"See?" Kurenai said, "All pain is just temporary, no matter how severe it is. Some pains may take longer to heal than others but nothing is infinite. Your dilemma probably hurts you more than mine does to me because you're young. This is probably the first time you've had an experience like this. But for me, I've had my heart broken before, and this isn't the first time where my emotions affected those close to me. Yes, shinobi are supposed to separate their emotions while on duty, but for most people, that's almost impossible. I still struggle with such matters. However, that's life. Everything is a learning experience, and no matter how hard it gets, we have to move on. If you were to kill yourself now, you'd lose all your respect from me. And Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, Tsunade, and all your friends and comrades, including Sakura, as well. The only way we want to see you die is because you went down fighting for your village, just as you had promised Iruka when you became an official shinobi of the Leaf." She smiled softly at him, "Never give up, Naruto. You promised yourself that you'd become Hokage. And isn't that your nindo? To never go back on your word, no matter what? You've been shouting it around the village for quite some time."

The blond of Team Seven sighed and seemed to ease up from how tense he was earlier. Her words penetrated his psych and were slowly but surely helping him realize the situation at hand. He finally understood that she was not blowing off his feelings and experience as something that wasn't a big deal, but was rather expressing that there were other things to dwell on, rather than putting himself at fault for containing a demon that he had no choice in dealing with. He acknowledged how much it hurt to see his friend go. But he knew that the best thing that Sakura would want is to keep on pushing.

He knew that it wasn't going to be easy for him; coping with the aftermath of what happened on his mission. But Naruto was never one to just give up.

Naruto suddenly ambushed Kurenai in a tight hug, something that caught her off-guard. But she simply smiled, returning his embrace.

"Thank you..." Naruto said.

"You're welcome." Kurenai whispered, rubbing his back comfortingly, "You just needed someone to remind you of a few things, that's all."

The pair remained in this position for at least ten whole minutes. Naruto was still crying. And soon, Kurenai found herself shedding a few tears as well.

It felt good to be comforted. Especially by someone who can relate to them.

"Kurenai?" Naruto mumbled.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"It still hurts, though..."

"It's going to still hurt for a while, Naruto. I'm still hurting over what happened to me, too. But we just need time to heal. And maybe we can help each other through this process..."

Naruto nodded. He was perfectly fine with that.

"I'm sorry for slapping you earlier." She apologized.

"I deserved it." He answered. The room fell quiet as they continued embracing each other, allowing the warmth of their company serve as a cushion for the pain they were both still feeling.

Soon enough, they both pulled back a bit.

They then stared at each other. Blue irises met red ones.

Then it happened.

It was as if their bodies moved on autopilot, with no conscious mental decision making being used to guide their behaviors. Their heads slowly and hesitantly inched closer together like magnets until their lips connected. Electricity sparked between them, and their bodies became hot. Yearning.

The kiss was so passionate. Their hearts were still in pain, and that connection, that identical heartache let them link together on more than just a physical level.

Soon, Naruto found himself on his back, with Kurenai on top of him, kissing him with just as much passion and force as he was letting on.

Then slowly, more and more clothing was found discarded onto the hardwood floor.


	2. Chapter 2: One More Time

Naruto's senses shut on as he woke up, and the first thing he noticed was how he was in a bed much more comfortable than his own. The next thing he noticed was how he felt a mild amount of pressure on top of him. He was on his back, his left arm was behind his head, and his right arm was... wrapped around somebody?

Opening his eyes, Naruto looked to where this somebody was and saw a large pile of jet black hair sprawled out over his chest. Opening his eyes so fast seemed to have been a mistake, however, as his head pulsed painfully in tune with his heartbeat. He winced with one eye open, noticing how his vision blurred for a second every time he felt his head pound.

Trying to get over the pains of his hangover, Naruto made a better effort to learn about his surroundings and situation. From what he saw as he looked around, he was not in his home. More importantly, someone with ebony hair was sleeping on half of his body, completely naked. He then discovered he was naked, too.

The way Naruto spent the next forty-five seconds or so searching his memory banks to piece together just what the hell was going on could be compared to the way someone with less than perfect vision would search around for their glasses. Slowly, but surely, Naruto remembered the deep emotional talk he had with Kurenai, then the kiss, then... moaning. Lots and lots of moaning.

If it wasn't for the situation he was in, he would have concluded that it was just a pervy dream. However, the evidence shows that he truly and honestly had sex with the beautiful Jounin known as Kurenai Yuuhi. Unfortunately, everything in between how he met her at the bar and him waking up in her apartment was very blurry.

They actually engaged in physical intimacy more than once, from what his memory from last night's adventures could collect. Each time Naruto and Kurenai finished with an earth-shattering orgasm, they would fondle, cuddle, and caress the other while engaging in a heated liplock until both participants were ready for the next round. That happened a collective of three times that night. Apparently, there was lots of perspiring involved from both parties, as their previously sweaty bodies had dried up, sticking them together just a bit.

Part of Naruto was blown away upon realizing this, but the other part was... oddly proud of himself. Of course, Naruto was never the type to full-heartedly pursue sexual endeavors nor boast about them (despite what little of those he may have actually had), but Naruto had to be honest with himself; he deserved props for bedding a top-class Jounin outside of his age group.

It was then that he took in her breathtaking beauty. Kurenai was one of the few kunoichi in his village that wore make-up as often as she does, however, she wasn't wearing any at that moment. And despite how amazing she looks while wearing it, she was easily just as beautiful without it. Her natural beauty was very apparent, and her lightly snoozing while being nude atop his chest just made her all the more captivating to look at, despite her messy hair.

Not too much later, Kurenai's eyelids started fluttering open like a butterfly preparing for take-off. With weary eyes, she scanned her surroundings and eventually looked at Naruto, which made her eyes go from weary to shocked.

Naruto wasn't sure as to what to say once they made eye contact. Kurenai seemed to slowly remember the details of last night just as he did and her feelings of shock changed to that of embarrassment. She smiled at him awkwardly, causing Naruto to do the same.

"Um... Good morning, Naruto-kun..." Murmured Kurenai.

"Good morning... Kurenai-sensei." Replied Naruto. He noted her use of the '-kun' suffix with his name and almost added '-chan' to her's.

It seemed that neither of them was entirely sure of what to say beyond this point.

"Did you sleep well?" Kurenai asked politely, figuring she may as well be the first to speak up, considering she was the host.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah! I, uh, slept great actually..." Naruto said with a blush, making her blush as well.

"Good." She mumbled, looking away. She then sighed, holding her head "I have a really bad hangover."

"That makes two of us." Naruto agreed.

"Do you want me to move?" She asked, noting that she was pretty much sprawled out all over him.

Naruto's first instincts were to say no. He liked how it felt to have her on top of him. She was warm and her skin was soft.

"Er, if you want to, but I don't have any problem with it..." Naruto said honestly, albeit timidly.

Kurenai didn't react immediately, however, she rolled off of him anyway, much to his slight dissatisfaction. She slowly got out of bed and stood up, groaning and holding her head due to her hangover as she did it.

"I, um, have to use the restroom. Excuse me." Kurenai pardoned herself, heading over to her bathroom down the hall. Naruto tried his best to not watch Kurenai's butt jiggle with every step she took as she walked away. Ultimately, he failed. Her body was just as appealing to look at as her face was. Her skin was very fair and pale, but not sickly looking. She looked (and felt) smooth to the touch, much like a newborn baby's skin would feel. Her figure was nothing short of voluptuous, as her waist was thin in comparison to her hips and torso. She had a slight toning of abs, as to be expected of anyone in her career path, and overall was spectacularly toned and taut muscularly from her neck to her calves.

As she walked off, she covered her breasts coyly, hiding her areola, despite how Naruto remembered what her breasts looked like due to last night. They were much larger than one would expect when she wore her usual attire, likely due to the compressing binds/bandages she wears under it. Her areola was bright pink and had a similar diameter to that of a bottle cap. Her sex between her shapely thighs blushed ever so lightly, holding a very light stubble that showed she probably shaved or waxed within the past few days. And lastly, Kurenai's buttocks was nothing short of perfection. While being as nicely toned and firm as the rest of her body, her butt was as soft as dough, and was big enough to jiggle and bounce with every step she took.

Kurenai turned the corner to her bathroom, leaving Naruto there to collect his thoughts. Kurenai was stunning, and was very much a fantastic performer beneath the sheets. He had to admit to just 'winging it' last night, considering he had never gotten this far with any woman in his seventeen years of living, but from what he could gather from how vocal she was, Kurenai appreciated everything he did that night, as well. What they did reminded him of some videos and magazines he happened to stumble upon in adult stores after giving in to his curiosity about sex and human anatomy, and he was glad to have seen them to guide him somewhat as to what he should have been doing to please her.

A few minutes later, Kurenai returned from the bathroom and hesitantly sat on the bed beside Naruto. She sighed and turned to look at him, "Naruto, may I ask you a question?"

Naruto tried his best to keep from feeling anxious, "Sure."

Kurenai hesitated, "Was... last night your first time?"

Naruto looked away, nodding, "Uh, yeah."

Kurenai then gave a louder sigh, facepalming herself, "Good job, Kurenai. No more drinking for you."

Before Naruto could reply, Kurenai suddenly looked up, seemingly confused about something, "Wait, are you sure?"

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, a bit confused as to why she doubted him, "I never really did what we did with another girl or woman before."

She seemed to accept what he was saying, despite openly showcasing her surprise.

"... Wow." The red-eyed beauty mumbled to herself.

"Why do you ask?"

Kurenai looked at him, looked him down a bit, and then looked back at his face with a blush tinting her cheeks, "Because... well... you seemed to really know what you were doing."

Naruto did his best to stop his ego from flaring up, " So... does that mean that I was, y'know... good?" he asked coyly.

Kurenai almost laughed at that question, "Uh, yes. You performed better than I would have ever assumed..." She told him honestly, _"I haven't come that much in one night since... God, I can't even remember a time I came so much!"_

Naruto gave a cheesy but humble smile, rubbing the back of his head, "Ah, well, maybe it was the alcohol."

Kurenai's eyes cut to Naruto's groin area for just a second, _"It wasn't just the alcohol, I assure you..."_ she thought to herself, trying hard not to get lost in daydreaming about last night's adventures, "In any case... I just wanted to apologize to you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Apologize? For what?"

"For throwing myself at you." She answered, "We were both drunk, and things just started... getting intense. I just wasn't the right frame of mind to subject you to what we did."

The blonde was still very much confused that she was apologizing to him, "I didn't feel like you threw yourself at me." He told her honestly, "If anything, I feel like I should be the one apologizing."

Kurenai shook her head, "I don't think so. I'm the more experienced one here, so I should have taken it upon myself to show more restraint."

"But I don't feel like you're to blame, so I don't think you should blame yourself." He replied respectfully, "I wanted to do what we did, too. And we were both drunk. So I don't think that either one of us should be to blame."

"True." She shrugged, "However, it was your first time. You should have lost your virginity to someone not only your own age, but someone you have strong feelings for. Not a hurting woman that you spoke to in a bar." She explained.

"I think you're more than that." Naruto said at a low volume, causing Kurenai to look at him and blush, "You helped me figure out what I should be doing after what happened on my mission. I still feel terrible about it, but... you really helped me feel better. I don't regret last night at all, despite how unexpected it was." He told her with a small smile.

Kurenai only continued staring at him, seemingly trying to figure out what to say. She was touched by his words, but unfortunately, she then frowned, causing Naruto to frown as well.

"What I'm about to say may be a little hard to hear, but I need you to understand that I'm only being transparent." She prepared before sighing, "Last night shouldn't have happened. I don't really have any intention of allowing what happened to grow into anything more than what we were before we started talking at the bar. We can be friends, but becoming lovers... probably won't be the best idea."

Naruto had to admit, he was a little hurt by that. It wasn't even that he intended on wanting more from Kurenai herself (even though he was in favor of the idea), it was just the principle of Kurenai shooting down the possibility before he could gauge whether he wanted to or not himself. Despite this, he understood. Everything did happen extremely fast, and it surely wasn't something that he had enough time to even think about. And if going forward would have made Kurenai uncomfortable, then he couldn't find it in himself to urge her to do so.

"I understand." Naruto said with a sad tone. Kurenai frowned even more, rubbing his knee for comfort.

"It's not that I don't think you're desirable or anything, but it's just the timing. We're both going through some things, and I think we both just need time to... get things under control. At least before deciding to get involved with each other on a level we're probably not ready to be at." She elaborated, hoping that it would cushion the blow a bit.

"I get it." Naruto repeated.

Kurenai analyzed him a bit before asking him a particular question.

"Do you... have feelings for me?"

Naruto turned his head to meet her eyes. He didn't reply immediately, but chose to be honest with her in the end.

"I don't think so." He said, "I mean... we don't really know each other that well. And while I'm glad that last night might have happened, I don't think I can say that I have feelings like that toward you." He then rubbed his head, "I don't really know what I feel, honestly."

"That makes two of us." Kurenai agreed, "I'm glad you're being honest with me. I know these kinds of things can be confusing, but trust that I will do my best to make things as harmless as possible between us."

Naruto responded by nodding. The room was quiet for a bit.

"Before I leave, may I ask you a question?" Asked Naruto.

"Sure, Naruto-kun."

Naruto hesitated, "I know that you said that becoming lovers isn't going to be the best idea, and I agree. But... is it alright if we did what we did last night one more time?"

Kurenai did not see this question coming, "O-Oh, Naruto..."

Naruto put his hand up, "It's okay if you don't want to. I just figured I'd ask because I was drunk when it happened. And I can remember the experience, but I kind of want to what that experience is like while I'm sober."

Kurenai hesitated to reply, "Um... we really shouldn't be making a habit out of it, Naruto-kun."

"I know. That's why I said just one more time. After that, we won't have to do it ever again." He explained before shrugging, "But if that's too much to ask, I understand."

Kurenai looked down at the floor in thought for quite some time. Naruto was actually shocked that she was even thinking about it, as he was sure that she would decline immediately.

Then, unexpectedly, Kurenai sighed before shifting herself to place her lips onto Naruto's. Naruto was obviously caught off-guard by this action, unable to even process how to handle what was happening. Despite this, Naruto gave into the kiss, loving how soft her lips were.

The kiss was abruptly interrupted when she pulled away before things got too heated, however, "Just this once. Okay?" She said to him in a serious tone. Naruto nodded his head.

"Just this once." He agreed earnestly. Kurenai then gave him a short smile and leaned forward to kiss him again, to which Naruto gratefully reciprocated. The Genjutsu Queen then got up and straddled him on the bed, never breaking their kiss. She could feel Naruto starting to harden under her, causing some moisture to form between her legs.

"If I'm being honest," Kurenai started after lifting her torso so that Naruto could have a full view of her breasts, "I kind of wanted to do it one more time, too."

"Really?" Naruto asked, trying his best not to showcase too much excitement. He loved how her weight felt on top of him, with only the covers separating their unclothed groins from making contact.

"Yes. But it's really important for us both to understand that this probably shouldn't happen again. Understand?" Kurenai asked him for reassurance. Naruto looked her in those beautiful red eyes and nodded.

"I understand."

"Good." Kurenai stated. Immediately after, Kurenai lifted herself to remove the covers from in between him and Naruto, exposing his engorged flesh to the early morning air. Kurenai grabbed the blood-filled appendage and began to slowly caress it, studying its mass and weight.

"You're really big for someone your age..." She remarked, looking at it with lust in her eyes as she continued touching and pumping it, "There are people twice your age that don't have what you have."

Naruto noticed how good Kurenai was at boosting his ego. He could only blush and give a nervous chuckle as a response.

"Yeah, well... I always thought it looked normal." He said modestly.

"You're anything but normal, Naruto-kun." Said Kurenai with a grin. She then lifted herself up high enough so that she was directly above the tip of his manhood, pointing directly at her nearly dripping sex, "Are you ready?"

Naruto smiled at her and nodded. His heartbeat began to race, as it felt as though he were losing his virginity all over again. He still couldn't believe that someone of Kurenai's standard would be giving him the time of day like this. She was out of most Jounin's leagues, nevermind a Genin's. This was one of the best users of Genjutsu in their entire village, and one of the more talented Jounin leaders, grouped up with Jounin like Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, etc. And for Kurenai to be on top of him, about to rock his world was... an experience he would never forget about.

The leader of Squad Eight smiled in return and began to descend downward. Her smile turned into a big 'o' as she felt the tip of him breaching her opening. She took a deep breath and held it as she took more and more of him inside her, inch by inch. Naruto, on the other hand, was blown away by how... warm she felt. She slid onto him like a wet glove, leaving him to remark at how tight she was.

"G-God, Naruto-kun..." Stuttered Kurenai, wincing as she had three-quarters of his dick inside her, "You're stretching me so much..."

"You're really tight..." Naruto replied, wincing himself, "It feels... really good."

"Yeah, same here..." She told him with a smile before leaning forward to kiss him passionately. As she did this, she eased the rest of his dick inside of her, making her moan and whimper into his mouth.

She broke the kiss and huffed, unable to resist the urge to rock back and forth onto it. Naruto began to moan as well, caressing Kurenai's hips as she rode him slowly. He could feel her vaginal muscles squeezing around his steely manhood for all it's worth.

"Oh God, you feel so good inside me..." Kurenai whispered to him breathily, becoming immersed in the feeling of having Naruto's dick sliding in and out of her. Her pace began quickening, and it was not long before Kurenai raised herself up again, reaching back to hold onto Naruto's knees for leverage. She bounced on his dick at a moderate pace, her breasts jiggling and bouncing with each repetition.

Naruto gave into his lust and began to caress Kurenai's curves as she rode him like a bicycle. The feeling of Kurenai's walls sheathing his manhood repeatedly was making it entirely too difficult to contain himself from shooting loads up into her at any given moments notice. Her moans and groans of ecstasy weren't exactly helping either, becoming more and more audible by the second. Naruto was surprised she was enjoying herself so much, as he didn't think that someone who was as experienced as himself would be able to please her as much as he seemingly was. Needless to say, he was enjoying the experience just as much as she was, however.

Soon, Kurenai leaned forward, draping her hair over Naruto's face. The pair looked each other in the eyes briefly before hesitantly engaging in another heated liplock. Kurenai kissed him gluttonously, becoming lost in the sensations she was feeling. Naruto began to groan into Kurenai's mouth as she started picking up the pace, feeling anxious as he could feel himself 'building up' sooner than he'd have liked.

Kurenai then suddenly broke the kiss and her hips began picking up even more speed, causing the bed to shake. Her head was lifted towards the heavens and her eyes were shut. Naruto saw how tense her face looked and he could feel how tense his face was, as well. It was taking Naruto everything he had not to shoot a giant load into her at any moment, with Kurenai's moans increasing in volume making it more and more difficult to focus on not ejaculating prematurely. As if that wasn't enough, her pussy was getting wetter by the second as well, as little droplets began to form and drip down the base of his shaft, to his balls. It felt impeccable. He was sure that he wouldn't last more than another two minutes at this rate...

Shockingly enough, just as Naruto was going to warn the black-haired beauty that he couldn't hold his impending orgasm, "Sh-Shit... Mmnngh, I'm gonna cum, Naruto...!" Kurenai announced, riding him even harder, "Uhhnnn, you're going to make me cum...!"

Despite how shocked he was, Naruto thanked Kami that she said that, as he was reaching his limit as well, "I-I'm going to cum, too..."

Kurenai heard this and placed her hands on his chest. She began riding him as fast as her body would allow her to, drowning in a sea of lust and desire, "Do it inside me..." She requested eagerly, shocking Naruto quite a bit, "I wanna feel... your cum shooting in me..."

Naruto bit his lip. After Kurenai telling him that, there was no way he could pull out in time if he tried, especially considering how he was practically pinned under her. Part of him was unsure if it would be wise to cum inside of the lovely lady, but she did give him the 'ok', after all. Who was he to deny her of such a request?

"Shit, shit, shit, shit...!" Kurenai cussed repeatedly, feeling her countdown commencing, "I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna cum...!"

Naruto was gritting his teeth so hard at this point, his jaw muscles were beginning to hurt. He took both of Kurenai's ass cheeks in his hands firmly, squeezing the flesh as if it were two oversized stress balls. This seemed to be what sent Kurenai over the edge, as her hips began to buckle while she had every inch of Naruto inside her. She let out a shaky exhale before following up with a feminine roar, clawing at Naruto's pectorals.

"F-Fuck...!" Naruto's orgasm followed suit seconds later, grunting loudly in tune with Kurenai as his dick spewed shot after shot of cum inside of the woman on top of him in the middle of her own orgasm.

Once Kurenai felt Naruto cumming into her, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, "Yes! O-Oh God, yes! Fill me up, Naruto-kun...!" She demanded, her hips picking up the pace she left off at to milk as much of Naruto's thick white semen as she possibly could. This prolonged Naruto's orgasm, making it hard for him to even think. Both of the participants were painfully tense, yet hungry for more.

After a few seconds of desperate attempts to prolong their shared orgasm, Naruto and Kurenai both sighed simultaneously once they began to fall into the resolution stage. Kurenai collapsed atop of Naruto's chest, and Naruto melted into the mattress. They were both breathing hard, as if they ran ten laps around Konoha's border. Their orgasm was so strong, that they both needed a minute to not only recover physically, but mentally as well.

"Holy shit..." Naruto sighed to no one, his arms plopping on the bed from Kurenai's butt.

"Holy shit indeed..." Kurenai replied, her hips and vaginal muscles twitching from the intense orgasm she experienced, "I think I... caught a cramp..."

Naruto chuckled, "I think I had an out-of-body experience..."

Kurenai laughed as well, finding herself comfortable in the position she was in; on top of Naruto, her head on his chest, Naruto's softening penis inside her.

After the laughter died down, things were quiet between the two for a while. Kurenai and Naruto both seemed to be lost in thought.

"...Naruto?" Kurenai called, still lying on his chest.

"Yeah?"

"That was... amazing." She admitted coyly.

"I thought so, too." Naruto replied with a smile, Thank you for... that. Sorry if I didn't, you know... last as long as you would have liked."

"I almost want to thank you..." Kurenai said quietly, but loud enough for Naruto to hear, "And I finished before you, so there is no need to apologize."

The pair both blushed slightly, and silence crept back into the room again. Naruto began to harden again as he was still inside her, and Kurenai's walls began to moisten in response to it. It felt _really_ good to feel Naruto's mass growing inside of her, remarking at how big he was once he was fully erect.

Naruto blushed again and decided to break the silence, "Kurenai?"

Kurenai knew what he was going to say, "...One more time?"

Naruto shrugged timidly, "Only if you want to..."

Kurenai smiled and lifted herself up, nodding at Naruto, "I want to. Just one more time."


	3. Chapter 3: Snake In The Grass

_"Oh, God... I can't get enough of it..."_

She grunted and growled as he slowed down his pace, but reached deeper into her with each stroke.

 _"We... really shouldn't be doing this... but..."_

Her breathing started to hitch when he grabbed both of her hips, pounding into her harder and harder each time he pulled her onto him.

 _"It's as though he gets better... and better... each time..."_

She could hear him grunting and growling at this point, and she was loving every sound he made. She wasn't afraid to engage in this heated and carnal exchange with a man that could get aggressive. But even when he was more gentle and delicate, she loved it just as much.

 _"This is unlike anything that I've ever experienced before... And it's just... so addicting..."_ Kurenai Yuuhi thought to her self as she could feel her countdown ticking yet again, _"But it's wrong. And... it has to stop..."_

"Don't stop, Naruto-kun..." She whimpered, laying her head down onto the mattress to increase the arch in her back, "I'm going to cum again... Please, don't stop..."

"I'm gonna cum, too..." Grunted Naruto, holding tighter onto her hips. This made Kurenai want to bite the sheets below her. Her voice was hoarse from all the moaning and screaming. Naruto's stamina left Kurenai feeling physically exhausted, but she was always game to come back for more.

Naruto continued pounding into her harder and faster, entranced by the waves of jiggling flesh from Kurenai's ass cheeks each time his hips collided with them. Kurenai could have sworn she was going cross-eyed at this point. She was drunk off of lust and desire, not having a care in the world about anything else in particular. All she knew was that she wanted him to fill her up. Over and over again.

"Oh, God... Here it comes...!" Naruto huffed, having similar breathing symptoms of someone who was close to reaching the top of a giant rollercoaster. Kurenai let out a very loud exhale upon hearing this, whimpering as he physically dominated her in the best way possible. Then, with a loud roar, Naruto slammed his hips into her ass one final time, sheathing his erupting manhood into her pussy completely.

"Mmnngghhh, oh shit... Oh shit!" Kurenai exclaimed as she reached her peak as well. The feeling of Naruto emptying himself into her had sent her over, and her toes curled painfully in response. All sense of time and awareness was minimal for the pair as they finished together, gripping tighter at anything they were touching. Naruto had filled her up so much already that another load of his thick hot semen had begun to overfill her, seeping and dripping out what little space existed between Naruto's shaft and her labia.

Once the high died down, Kurenai and Naruto huffed exhaustedly, with a large wet spot formed on the sheets below them. Kurenai herself was in a dazed state, unable to form words for a short while.

"Man... it gets better and better every time..." Naruto sighed, trying his best not to collapse on top of the Jounin in front of him.

"Yeah..." Was all Kurenai could respond with, still very much on Cloud Nine. She then whimpered lowly as Naruto slowly pulled his semi-flaccid dick out of her. More of his white thick fluid dripped down onto the sheets below as he did this.

The blonde Jinchuuriki then collapsed on the bed beside her, still attempting to catch his breath. Kurenai smiled weakly and crawled on top of him, using him as a body pillow.

She giggled lustily, "You owe me for making me have to wash my sheets tonight."

"You owe me for almost giving me a heart attack..." Naruto shot back, making Kurenai giggle again.

"I could say the same for myself. This time was definitely one of the top three." She replied lustily. Before Naruto could give a suggestive response, Kurenai then frowned slightly, "I mean it when I say it this time. No more after this."

Naruto frowned, but nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you're right... I-"

"Ow... shit..."

Naruto and Kurenai both froze in place as they heard a small banging noise, followed by the voice of someone whispering a word of profanity. Things were deathly silent in the room for a good three seconds before Kurenai turned her head to look at her front door, where she heard the source of the noise.

In the doorway revealed none other than Anko Mitarashi, the Tokubetsu Jounin of Konoha, who was also one of Kurenai's closest friends. She was wincing, looking down at the ground before Anko's gaze met Kurenai's, where there was another brief silence in the room.

Anko looked around the room innocently, avoiding eye contact with the red-eyed woman, "Ah... Whoops?"

Naruto looked at Anko as well, and his heart almost launched itself out of his chest.

"Anko?! What the hell?!" Kurenai shouted while Naruto panicked to cover his 'manly' parts from view. He performed this task a bit too hastily, however, as a major misplacement of his hand and weight caused him to land headfirst onto the floorboards below. Kurenai had struggled to cover herself as well, ultimately deciding to use a pillow to cover her most intimate body parts.

"Sorry!" Anko apologized, stepping more into the room, "I was just gonna watch quietly until I banged my toe against the door frame. Y'know, wearing open-toed sandals on a day to day basis seems kind of impractical for us ninja..."

"Get out, you sicko!" Kurenai screeched, eyeing Anko down as if she wanted to murder her. Naruto was still on the floor, barely even conscious.

"Hey, hey! Watch the namecalling! I just happened to peek because I had important information to tell you, but... when I saw what was going on in here, it was kinda hard to look away..." Anko admitted while placing her hands on her hips, smirking slightly.

"Anko, get the HELL out of here! Can't you see we're naked?!" Kurenai repeated, beaming a different pillow at her at remarkable speeds. Anko caught the pillow with ease and scoffed.

"As if I haven't seen you naked before, Kurenai." She said with an eye roll, "Besides, I was watching for quite a while. There aren't any body parts from you both that you can hide from me that I haven't seen already."

Kurenai closed her eyes, taking a _very_ deep breath.

"Anko Mitarashi, if you don't get the hell out of this room in the next five seconds, you will be placed in the most painful, most inescapable genjutsu I know."

Anko smiled at her, "Aww c'mon, Nai-chan! You know you'd never-"

"Five... four... three... two..."

"Okay, okay, I'm going!"

Anko quickly left the room.

By this time, Naruto had already gotten back up, rubbing his head. Kurenai saw this and frowned, "Are you okay, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah... Maybe now would be a good time for me to go?" Naruto offered, clearly embarrassed. Kurenai frowned, but figured that would be best and nodded.

"Come back later tonight, if you can..." She said. However, when Kurenai saw the look on his face, she felt it was necessary to elaborate to prevent any miscommunication, "I-I just want to clear up a few more things that need to be discussed between us... I meant what I said earlier."

Naruto's expression dropped when he heard the seriousness in her voice, but agreed nonetheless, "Okay, sure."

Naruto then searched for his scattered clothing resting in random areas of the apartment. After a few seconds, he found them and got dressed in record time. During this time, Kurenai had found a wine-red robe to cover herself up with. Naruto and Kurenai both walked toward the bedroom window on the side of the bed. They both figured it would be best for him to exiting that way, rather than risking the possibility of Naruto running into Anko, who was likely still outside of the front door.

"I'll see you later, Kurenai-chan." Naruto waved, stepping his leg out of the window. He had unconsciously added the '-chan' suffix to her name, which was something she noticed. It caught her off-guard, even though he had said it a few times while in the heat of the moment their sexual endeavors, but she smiled nonetheless.

She gave him a small but friendly goodbye wave and Naruto exited out the window.

Both of them both began to blush, however, considering they both denied to follow their urges in giving each other a goodbye kiss.

Kurenai stood there for a few more seconds, day-dreaming as she looked at the setting sun. Once coming back to reality, Kurenai had suddenly noticed what she was actually looking at.

 _"It's sunset?!"_ She thought incredulously, _"How long have we...?_ _How many times did we actually...?!"_ Kurenai cut off her thoughts with a face-palm, _"Kurenai, after today, you're gonna have to learn what it means to have self-restraint."_

The red-eyed Jounin shook her head and walked towards her front door. Not giving her any time to react, Kurenai yanked the ear-hustling Jounin on the other side of the door by her arm, into the apartment.

"H-Hey, take it easy!" Anko exclaimed, not expecting Kurenai to do that. Kurenai shut the door and turned to face Anko.

Anko did not have a very long list for the number of people she feared. However, Kurenai made it on that list sometimes, as her best friend was the only person that could strike fear into her heart by giving her a glare like the one Kurenai was currently giving her.

"I'm only going to ask you this once." Kurenai started darkly, "What should stop me from putting you in a genjutsu so powerful that no amount of psychotherapy would be able to repair your whole outlook on reality when I'm done with you?"

Anko gulped and tried her best to charm her way out of this, "Ahaha... Well, for starters, you love me!" Kurenai's glare hardened and she pressed her up against the wall by her neck, making Anko gulp again, "Right...?"

Kurenai snarled, but then huffed. Despite her being a deadly kunoichi while on duty, she couldn't hurt her friends no matter how much they may ask for it.

"Anko, what are you doing here?" Kurenai asked, sighing and letting go of her, "And why would you just barge in here without knocking?"

"Who says I didn't knock?" Anko answered her question with another question, "You two were knocking boots louder than I could knock on this door."

Kurenai blushed and grit her teeth, "That's not an excuse to just come in without my approval, Anko!"

Anko lifted her hands defensively, "Hey, I said sorry! I just had important information I had to tell you!"

"Really?" Kurenai asked in a questioning tone, crossing her arms, "And exactly what is it that's so important for me to know?"

"Ah... I forgot."

Kurenai closed her eyes, wishing she had more arms to facepalm herself with.

"In any case, I gotta be honest Nai-chan, I'm pretty jealous!" Anko stated with a bright smile, "I wish I could find someone that could pound me eight ways from Sunday like that..."

Anko began to fan herself as she thought about it, while Kurenai's blush reddened.

"You weren't supposed to find out about this!" Kurenai grunted, crossing her arms.

"To be fair, you weren't supposed to find out that I was watching you."

"How is that fair?"

Anko changed the subject, "Look, this can be our little secret. I just gotta say that I'm shocked at you... I never thought you'd be the type to find a side-piece, especially not one so young!" She then shrugged, "But hey, given what I just saw, maybe the younger ones are the way to go..."

Kurenai was about to yell at Anko some more, until she looked at the floor sadly, "I didn't find a... 'side-piece'. I'm not the type to cheat."

Anko rose an eyebrow, "Unless somehow you and Asuma broke up, I'm pretty sure that was a textbook example of cheating. I'm not going to shame you about it, all I'm saying is that from what I saw, Naruto was really giving it to you."

Kurenai did not give a physical reaction. Anko only stared until she realized what her silence meant.

"Wait... you and Asuma actually broke up?"

Kurenai slowly nodded.

"Why is that?" Anko asked, mildly surprised, "I thought you two were head-over-heels for each other."

"Asuma dumped me." Said Kurenai sourly, "I assume he did it to be with someone else, seeing as he didn't offer me much explanation as to why."

"Oh." Anko responded, "I can kill him if you want."

Kurenai looked at her friend questioningly. It was eerie how casually she offered to just kill someone on her behalf, "Anko, no. I don't want him dead."

"I can torture him." She offered, "Or I can find out who the other woman is and torture her. Or I can just torture them both."

Kurenai wondered why murder and torture was the first thing Anko offered to do to ease Kurenai's pain. Most normal people would just invite them out to eat, or have fun.

But, of course, Anko was very far from being a 'normal' person.

"Anko, I don't want revenge of any kind. Especially not in a way that can land either of us in a jail cell."

"Who says we'll end up in a jail cell?" Asked Anko, "Have you forgot who you're talking to? I know enough to know how to literally get away with murder. Being in the TI department has its perks, I assure you."

Kurenai shook her head, "That's not the point. Asuma can go about his business as he pleases. He's done with me, and I'm done with him. I think it'd be best if we just stay out of each other's way at this point."

"Alright." Anko shrugged, "But if you change your mind, just know that I got your back."

Kurenai smiled, touched that her friend was there for her enough to hunt down anyone that may have done her wrong, despite how unethical the methods may have been.

"So when did the asshole decide to dump you?" Anko asked, sitting on her bed, making sure to avoid any fresh 'stains' lingering about.

"A few days ago."

Anko nodded, giving her an impressed expression, "Well, shit, you did a good job at finding a rebound. Not only does he seem godly in bed, but you found him in only a few days? You're my hero, Kurenai."

"Naruto isn't a rebound." Kurenai responded quickly, "We weren't even supposed to do what we did... We had met up in a bar and we just started talking, and then... I don't really remember much after that up until we woke up."

Anko blinked, "Not gonna lie, Kurenai, that sounds a lot like you were looking for a rebound." She stated bluntly, "I mean, meeting in a bar, getting drunk, and then screwing? People tend to go to bars just to find someone to romp after a bad break up."

One of the few things that Kurenai disliked about Anko was how often she called her out on things, "Yes, but... I didn't plan for it to happen like that. It just... happened."

Anko's eyebrow was still raised, "Wait, so you two screwed last night, and then again today? Was he really that good?"

"Saying he was just 'good' would be an insult to him..." Kurenai responded with a slightly dazed expression, before shaking her head to realize what she was even saying, "I-I mean... it wasn't really something I planned to happen today, either..."

Anko's smirk was as wide as its ever been all day, "Nai-chan, we're friends. You can be honest with me. You wanted to screw him again and again because you have needs. Needs that Asuma probably wasn't able to tend to properly."

Kurenai said nothing, only blushing again.

Anko began to chuckle, "It's alright, I assure you. As long as nobody is getting hurt, you can do whatever it is your horny little mind tells you to do."

Kurenai looked at her and sneered slightly, but looked down immediately after, "It's just that... Naruto and I both are going through a lot right now. Maybe I'll tell you more at some point, but right now I think I'd like to have some time with myself to think." Kurenai insisted, trying not to think about Naruto's situation nor her own. Eventually, Kurenai would tell her more in depth in regards to what was going on, but there was currently too much happening right now for her to try and make sense of it all enough to explain it to someone else.

"You're gonna rub one more out, aren't you?" Anko accused with a childish grin, "You lusty ol' gal, you. I don't know how many times you both screwed prior to me arriving, but if you keep going at this rate, you're gonna desensitize yourself eventually."

"Get the hell out of here." Kurenai said flatly, pushing her friend towards the door. Anko only laughed, not fighting against her.

"I understand, Kurenai. I'm probably gonna go home and flick the bean myself. I'm not gonna lie, I almost started to do it before you guys caught me."

Kurenai began to question exactly how she and Anko ever became friends, "You were going to masturbate to us?" Kurenai asked incredulously.

"I'm just sayin'... What you both did was hotter than any porn video in my collection. I definitely have some good spank bank material for later, that's for sure."

"You're such a perv!"

"Hey, you're the one who got screwed in, like, seven different positions today. I didn't even know you were that flexible."

"Goodbye, Anko." Kurenai reached the door and pushed her friend out of it. Anko turned around and placed her foot in the door before Kurenai could close it, still grinning.

"And hey, you really did hit the jackpot, by the way. Naruto has a really big dick for someone his age, and Konoha isn't exactly known for having the most 'gifted' men. I meant it when I said I was jealous."

"GET OUT." Kurenai grunted firmly, pushing Anko away from the door, then slamming it.

Anko only began laughing to herself, "I knew she wasn't as innocent as she let on. That girl is a freak."

The purple-haired tomboy then placed her hands in her trench coat pockets and began to whistle a tune as she left Kurenai's apartment, wondering what she wanted to eat for lunch.


	4. Chapter 4: The Agreement

The sun began to set as Naruto walked through the local roads of the village. The blonde young man strode with his hands in his pockets, his eyes fixated on the ground below him. He wasn't sad, but was simply lost in thought. A lot had happened over the past few days, and it was taking him a lot to process everything from his last mission, to fifteen minutes ago when he left Kurenai's apartment through her window.

Reminiscing, Naruto wondered if what he and Kurenai did was right. After all, Kurenai was almost twice his age, and was two ranks above him in the shinobi forces. She was in the same generation that his own sensei was currently in, and something about that just felt odd to him.

Furthermore, Kurenai had not only just been through a break up, but a miscarriage. While Naruto was never the most knowledgeable about reproduction or the opposite gender in general, he knew that a miscarriage was a sensitive matter that could put any woman in a fragile state. Especially when a break up serves as icing on the cake.

He began to wonder if he should apologize to her for everything. Even though Naruto obtained consenting gestures towards their 'activities', he still felt a tinge of guilt when he thought about how he engaged in multiple sex sessions with a woman who's currently trying to remain strong after a breakup and stillborn. Was it selfish of him to ask for another round?

However, Kurenai acted on her own accord, too. He had granted her many chances to back out and say no, and it's not particularly as though he tried to persuade her into it. By that notion, he knew he couldn't place complete blame on himself. He simply struggled with feeling responsible if she ended up regretting it, since it does take two to tango.

His loud thoughts were soon interrupted when he stumbled across the smell of his favorite dish. He looked over to his right to find that his stomach must have guided him straight to Ichiraku's almost as though it were instinct. He hadn't even realized how hungry he was until the smell of seasoned meat and broth graced his nose.

Figuring he didn't eat all day, and most definitely worked up an appetite, Naruto surrendered to his impulse to grab a few of his favorite bowls of pork ramen.

After entering the restaurant, Naruto saw that there were no other guests sitting at the bar, except for one. One with a large canine that sat beside him.

"Hey, Kiba." Naruto greeted, sitting beside him. The Inuzuka looked over at Naruto and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey, Naruto. What's going on?" Asked the Inuzuka clan member, offering his best pal Akamaru a strip of beef from his bowl of ramen. Naruto watched as the nindog ate the food gratefully, giving Kiba a small bark as if to say 'thank you'.

"Not much. Just came in to get a few bowls." Answered Naruto. As if on cue, Teuchi, the restaurant owner, emerged from the kitchen in the back, greeting Naruto with a warm smile.

"There he is; my number-one customer." Said the older man, "What can I do you for, gaki? The usual?"

Naruto returned his smile with one of his own, "Yeah, thanks."

"Coming right up!" Nodded Teuchi before heading back into the kitchen to assist his daughter with the meal. Once Kiba saw that he and Naruto were alone, he swallowed his mouthful of noodles and turned to his old classmate.

"Hey, I heard about what happened." Stated Kiba with a frown, "I'm not really good with these kinds of things, but... I just wanted to let you know that I've got you covered if you need anything from me. I can't imagine what you're going through right now."

Naruto didn't respond right away, but simply stared at the counter in front of him. He felt numb to the situation, having accepted what happened, yet somehow it still hurt just as much as it did when the situation first presented itself.

"Thanks, Kiba." Naruto said with a monotone voice, "I appreciate it."

Kiba looked away for a second, thinking about how he'd feel if one of his teammates had fallen during one of their missions. Naruto definitely didn't seem like himself, yet Kiba knew that he wouldn't be handling it any better than Naruto currently was if he was in his shoes.

Due to a canine's natural ability to pick up on emotions, Akamaru whimpered a bit and moved over to Naruto, resting his head on his leg comfortingly. Naruto gave a small smile and gently scratched in between Akamaru's ears.

"Akamaru wants you to know that he's here for you too, bud." Kiba said with a grin. Akamaru looked at Naruto with what could be perceived as a smile, barking again as if to back up Kiba's statement. Naruto's smile grew, happy that he finally had friends that were willing to cheer him up when he was feeling down.

"Thank you too, Akamaru-kun." Naruto told the canine. Akamaru's tail wagged in appreciation, "It still blows my mind to see how big he's gotten." Naruto said to Kiba.

Kiba chuckled, "Yeah, it almost makes me miss the days I could fit him in the hood of my hoodies." He then pet his loyal companion's back, "But I guess it's better than he's bigger now. He's no pup anymore, that's for sure."

Naruto nodded in agreement, and turned his attention to the fresh bowl of pork ramen that was brought to him. His mouth instantly watered as he watched the steam rise off of the hot broth of his meal, ready to let it's magnificent flavors comfort him as it always does. The Hokage-wannabe pulled apart his pair of chopsticks and dove them into the bowl to pull out an abundance of noodles hidden within, sighing as he took his first bite.

As Kiba finished up his own bowl, giving Akamaru his last beef strip, he pondered to himself about how he wanted to present his next thought.

"Hey." Called Kiba, staring at Naruto through the corners of his eyes, "Not that it's any of my business or anything... but did you get laid recently?"

Naruto choked on his noodles. So much, in fact, that the Inuzuka boy felt compelled to firmly pat Naruto's back to get his food to pass properly.

"U-Uh..." Naruto stuttered, completely caught off-guard by the notion, "What makes you ask...?"

Kiba snorted awkwardly, "Well, the ramen cooking in this restaurant is kind of throwing off my sense of smell, but you give off the scent of sex pheromones."

Naruto's face was stained red with the rush of blood due to his embarrassment, "Sex pheromones...?"

Kiba nodded, "My mom gave me 'the talk' a few years back, but these pheromones are released by pretty much all mammals to help spur the other gender into mating. By the time mating is finished, the two individuals are coated with these pheromones. And dude, not to put you on the spot or anything, but boy do you reek of sex right now."

Naruto's heart rate accelerated upon hearing Kiba profess this to him. It hadn't actually dawned on Naruto until just now that the person he had sex with was none other than Kiba's squad leader. And upon realizing this, it made Naruto worry that Kiba could possibly pick up on the scent of his sensei on him, especially if he could already tell that he recently engaged in intercourse.

"Ahaha... you caught me." Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his head, glad that nobody else was currently around but them. Kiba began to laugh as Naruto said this, giving him a firm jab to the arm.

"Well, I'll be damned! Who's the lucky girl, huh?" Eagerly asked the Inuzuka. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, concluding that the smell of ramen must have interfered with Kiba's keen sense of smell enough to keep his lover hidden.

"Sorry Kiba, I don't kiss and tell." Was Naruto's simple answer as he continued eating. Kiba laughed in response, giving Naruto his props.

"Aw, bummer! I would have at least thought I'd lose my virginity before you did!" Kiba then elbowed him, "You gotta at least tell me what it was like."

Just then, a cat passed under the curtain of the ramen bar, and Akamaru's natural instinct kicked into high gear. The hound jumped up and began charging after the cat, going into a high speed pursuit.

Kiba quickly turned around, "Akamaru, wait! Damn it..." The brown-haired Chuunin turned back to Naruto before he hastily began exiting out of the shop, "I gotta go, Naruto! Here, your ramen is on me."

Kiba quickly rummaged through his wallet to find money to cover both his and Naruto's bowl of ramen, placing it onto the counter. Not a second later, the Inuzuka chased after his canine companion that was barking and charging after a feline throughout various roads and corners of the village.

"Saved by the bell..." Naruto sighed to himself, though thankful that Kiba was courteous enough to pay for his meal, "Or should I say, saved by the cat."

* * *

Dusk loomed over the large village, and Naruto headed over toward's Kurenai's apartment, as per her request. Naruto was certain of how the conversation would go, especially when it's put into perspective how they had crossed their own mutual boundary more than a few times due to their shared unwillingness to stop while they were ahead. Naruto didn't find anything wrong with this, as he was glad that he at least had the memory of their experiences, and was just happy that he was able to distract himself from Sakura's death. It most surely wasn't the most planned course of action, but Naruto figured that he could either stress about it, or simply accept it for what it was.

The orange jumpsuit wearing Genin knocked on the door three times and waited for Kurenai to answer.

"Come in, Naruto!" He heard on the other side of the door. Figuring she would obviously be expecting him, Naruto opened the door, and the very first thing that was brought to his attention was the smell of some delicious food cooking.

He turned his head to spot Kurenai in her kitchen, cooking what seemed to be teriyaki chicken strips over mixed vegetables with jasmine rice. It looked delectable.

"Hey, Kurenai-ch... Kurenai-sensei." Naruto greeted awkwardly, unsure of how exactly he should be approaching her for her to feel comfortable around him. She was completely dressed in her usual attire that consisted of a black and white bandage-like dress with a red sleeve on her right arm. Kurenai turned away from her cooking to welcome him with a smile.

"Hello, Naruto. Sorry about what happened earlier." She apologized, "Anko isn't exactly the most... predictable person to know."

"Yeah, I can tell." Was Naruto's coy response, "You wanted to talk?"

Kurenai nodded, "Yes. But first, would you like something to eat?"

The blonde politely shook his head, "I'm good, thanks. I ate before I arrived. The food looks and smells great, though."

"Thank you." Kurenai said. She hesitated to say something to him before looking him in the eyes, "I just wanted to reiterate what I said earlier today about us stopping our... activities together. And I really mean it this time."

Naruto's mouth slid to a frown, but he nevertheless nodded, "I hear you loud and clear."

"Good." Was Kurenai's response, "With that being said, I also wanted to say that you don't have to feel bad about what we did. It's not something that's your fault, nor is it something you should feel guilty about. I was completely in control of my actions, and despite how we may have struggled to stop while we were ahead, I just wanted to make sure that you don't think that you need to hold any of the blame for it."

Naruto smiled, as he genuinely appreciated her saying that, "I'm glad that you said that, because I was beginning to think that I was to blame, or that I shouldn't have asked you what I asked you when we first woke up."

The black-haired Jounin finished up her cooking and made herself a plate, placing it on her dining table, "I understand why you did, Naruto. Not only that, but I wanted to as well. Quite frankly, you're very gifted when it comes to sex... to the point where it's almost concerning."

Naruto noted that she said this with a blush, causing a similar reaction of his own.

Kurenai cleared her throat, changing the subject, "Um, would you like some tea to drink?"

Naruto nodded, seeing as he didn't really drink anything after the savory bowl of ramen he had at Ichiraku's, "Yes please."

Kurenai gave a short smile and grabbed a cup for Naruto. She motioned for him to sit at the table, while she prepared the tea, "I appreciate that you're not making this hard for me. Because I know you're young, and I was unsure if you'd want us to continue our acts, seeing as you're not very experienced."

"I think I got enough experience over the past twenty-four hours..." Naruto said without thinking, making Kurenai blush, "U-Uh, but I just want to make sure we're both comfortable. As much fun as it was, I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want to do."

Kurenai took note of Naruto's smooth recovery, thankful that he was a gentleman towards her feelings, "You're a very courteous man, Naruto-kun. Not many men in the world have a trait like that."

The tea was finished, and she began to pour the contents of the kettle into her and Naruto's cups.

"Oh, by the way, I thought you should know that I ran into Kiba at Ichiraku Ramen earlier, and he mentioned how he could pick up the scent of sex on me..." Naruto awkwardly chuckled and rubbed his head, "Crazy, right?"

Kurenai's red eyes had shot open. She was pouring Naruto's tea while he relayed this information to her, and, much to Naruto's poor fortune, Kurenai's shock lead her to drop the kettle on the table, causing hot tea to fly in all sorts of directions. The hot liquid met in contact with Naruto's torso and lower body, but mostly his groin. Naruto quickly jumped up as this happened yelping as the tea met with his skin through his clothes.

Kurenai's eyes widened even further upon seeing what she had done, "Shit! Sorry, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto was jumping up and down in a feeble attempt to get away from the pain of searing hot tea touching his skin, especially the skin of his groin, "Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!"

"Quick, take your clothes off!" Kurenai anxiously told him in an attempt to help. The last thing she wanted was to give him any serious burns because of her own carelessness. Naruto did as he was told and discarded his stained jumpsuit as fast as he possibly could, leaving him nude from the neck down.

"Are you okay, Naru...?" Kurenai's sentence trailed off once her wide eyes fixated on the appendage dangling between his legs. She was practically frozen in place, with both her hands covering her agape mouth. Her cheeks were also almost as red as her eyes.

"I think I'm good..." Naruto said with a breath of relief, inspecting himself for any major burns. After ensuring that he was alright, he looked up at Kurenai to see her expression. He followed her gaze and began blushing himself upon realizing how exposed he was.

His hands darted to his groin instantly, breaking Kurenai out of her trance. She shook her head violently.

"Naruto, I am _so_ sorry..." she apologized, "You should hop in the shower, and I'll wash your clothes for you."

Naruto awkwardly nodded and made his way to Kurenai's bathroom. As he passed, Kurenai couldn't help but steal a glance at Naruto's bare posterior. She scolded herself and resumed her task in cleaning Naruto's stained clothing.

As she picked up his clothes and placed them in her washing machine down the hall, Kurenai found herself thinking about Naruto standing nude in the middle of her dining room. Which lead to thoughts about their experiences that morning and the night prior. Which also lead to thoughts about how erotic it would be if she had just jumped on him and went to town right there in the middle of the room. Her vivid imagination made her map out the fantasy explicitly, as if she caught herself in an erotic genjutsu. It spurred her to become immersed in the thought of them grabbing at each other hungrily, giving into their desires while all she had to do was lift the bottom of her dress and pull down her—

 _"Kurenai, cut it out."_ Her voice of reason interrupted, _"You're the one who told him to cut things off. Don't be a hypocrite."_

No matter how much she agreed with that statement, she found that her body was a lot more stubborn than her mind when it came to Naruto. The small amount of moisture emitting between her thighs was more than enough evidence of this.

By the time she started the wash cycle on her washing machine and cleaned up the mess from her tea kettle, not without her thoughts distracting her, Naruto emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Kurenai looked at the man with a decently chiseled torso and broadening shoulders and quickly looked away, seeing as he wasn't helping in the progression of her internal conflict.

"Man, I needed a shower anyway." Said Naruto with a stretch that showcased his impressive, but still developing torso muscles, "Kiba said that I reeked when I talked to him."

Kurenai tried to talk to him with as little eye contact as she could without coming off as rude, "Well, Kiba does have an extremely sensitive nose."

"True." Naruto nodded, walking closer to her, "Thanks for taking care of my clothes."

Kurenai found that her heartbeat began to accelerate as he drew closer to her, but kept it under wraps impressively due to the years of her shinobi training, "Not a problem. I was the one who ruined them. I'm really sorry about that, by the way."

Naruto chuckled, "You don't have to keep apologizing, it was an accident."

"Yes, but I could have been more careful." She admitted, "What you said about Kiba just caught me off-guard."

"Heh, it caught me off-guard when he said what he said." Naruto replied with another chuckle.

Kurenai smiled. His aura was just too... captivating.

"Did you find any burns?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto shrugged, "Ehh, a few minor ones. But if I didn't take off my clothes when you told me to, I'm sure they would be worse."

"Did you find any... down there?" Kurenai's eyes pointed right below Naruto's waistline.

Naruto blushed a bit, "Ah, kinda. But I'm a fast healer, so everything is fine now!"

Kurenai frowned. The last thing she wanted to do was injure Naruto's most delicate area.

An idea popped into her brain and Kurenai suddenly went to her bathroom. She returned with a small white tube in her hand.

"I want to make sure those burns get treated." Kurenai said, knowing that what she was about to ask of him next was going to make things awkward, "Um... do you mind if I apply this ointment?"

"I don't mind, but it's like I said, I'm a fast healer!" Naruto said politely.

Kurenai nodded, "I don't doubt it, but this is an herbal ointment helps prevent any permanent burn marks from showing that come from letting a burn heal naturally. So even if it heals, I want to make sure you don't have any lingering damage to your skin because of something foolish I did."

Naruto smiled, "I think you're being too hard on yourself. But if you insist, I won't stop you."

Kurenai smiled back at him, but blushed due to what she had to ask of him next, "Um, can you sit down in that chair and open your towel? I want to see how bad it is."

Naruto blushed as well but did as he was told. He sat down in the chair next to the one he sat in when the tea spilled on him. He hesitantly opened his towel, revealing the flaccid tool that sat between his legs.

Kurenai gulped, knowing that this was not going to be an easy task that she signed herself up for.

"I can do it myself, if you want..." Offered Naruto respectfully. Kurenai appreciated his offer, but shook her head.

"No, I was the one that did it, so this is the least I can do."

She looked back down to his 'mini-me' and noted that there was a very faint red spot on his shaft around the size of a nickel. The red spots was more pervasive around his thighs, seeing as that's where most of the tea had spilled.

She wanted to apologize yet again, but decided to simply act rather than speak. She squeezed a handful of the medicine in her palm, rubbed her hands together, and gently rubbed up and down Naruto's thighs where his burns were. Naruto sighed as she did this, seeing as the ointment was soothing as it was getting absorbed into his skin.

Kurenai couldn't help but smile upon seeing Naruto melt at her touch. As she continued spreading the ointment around, her hands began to wander higher and higher, until a small graze of her finger against his manhood snapped her out of it.

"Erhm..." Kurenai cleared her throat, "You do have a small burn on your penis too, Naruto. Are you alright with me treating that burn, too?" She asked politely, but hesitantly.

Naruto blushed, but nodded, "Only if it's something you're comfortable with."

Kurenai nodded, planning to simply apply a small dab of medicine to the affected area, and nothing more.

 _"Just a small dab, and nothing more, Kurenai."_ She told herself mentally, _"And nothing more..."_

* * *

A small vase with light-colored flowers in it was shattered on the floor. Naruto heard the sound of the glass breaking and pulled his head back to speak.

"I think something broke..." He mumbled between breaths.

"Worry about it later." Sighed Kurenai, her tone almost sounding as though it were a frustrated demand. Naruto was in no position to argue as the back of his head was pulled in by Kurenai's hand, cramming his lips into hers. Her other hand was occupied as well, fondling the erect member between Naruto's legs that was pointing right at her. Her hand jerked him in all sorts of motions, showing him how eager she was to please him physically.

She hummed in approval when she was lifted off the ground, and placed on top of her dining table, their lips never disconnecting. Naruto stood between her legs as they continued their passionate make-out session, and their hands explored almost every inch of each other's bodies.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Naruto mumbled, pulling his face away from the Jounin that sat on the table in front of him.

"I know." Kurenai responded, looking into his eyes. Despite this, Naruto leaned in to continue their endeavors, and Kurenai was more than receptive. Naruto's hands drove down her slim waistline and around her round hips until he found the hem of her dress. He lifted the fabric, revealing the red pair of cloth panties underneath.

The guilt Kurenai felt about what they were doing was nothing in comparison to the satisfaction she felt upon seeing her fantasies come to fruition. Naruto was already naked, much to her liking. Her hands wandered all over his body, just as his did to her's, and both of them could tell the they craved each other's touch.

Wanting to get to the main course, Kurenai reached down to pull the crotch of her panties to the side, exposing her entrance. Their lip-lock never broke as she lined Naruto up, and her heart skipped a beat once she felt the tip prodding her. Then, they gasped in unison as Naruto inched himself forward, slowly encasing himself once again inside Team Eight's squad leader.

"G-God..." Kurenai whispered, tensing as she felt herself being stretched once again. She missed this feeling. It was like a drug to her. Naruto shared very similar feelings, loving how Kurenai's flower felt so warm and inviting, just like her personality.

No more words were spoken as Naruto passionately consummated with his secret lover on her dining table, other than words of profanity or encouragement. The apartment filed with groans, sighs, and howls of ecstasy for quite some time. Their bodies guided their actions more than their minds did, and it was only until their bodies had filled with exhaustion for the sounds of sex to have finally silenced.


End file.
